


Center Forward Lover 中锋爱人

by SherryTea



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryTea/pseuds/SherryTea
Summary: 足球AUHogwarts足球冠军联赛中的Slytherin和Gryffindor两支球队是百年来的仇敌，他们的当家9号Malfoy和Potter更是如此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章G级
> 
> HE  
> HE  
> 保证HE
> 
> OOC属于我
> 
> 由于对派的爱鸡血码完的第一章  
> 前几段是裹脚布一样的背景交代  
> 等第二章就有比赛描写了
> 
> 有不懂的名词请务必告诉我！！！

故事开始于一个冬天。

Slytherin主帅Severus Snape在冬窗期①开始前的最后一场赛后发布会中，冷着脸向记者丢刀子一样地发出嘲讽，随后拂袖而去。

这一切都只是因为Gryffindor足球俱乐部的中锋——Harry Potter，外号“救世主”，那个出身于Gryffindor青训，年纪轻轻便名声大噪，又在不久前获得了金童奖②的19岁小将。

不知道从哪里跑出来的风言风语，说Slytherin的某位球员与他私底下有接触，甚至演变为Slytherin有意引进Potter这样不可理喻的绯闻。

就像Snape斩钉截铁说的一样，做你的春秋大梦去吧，没有人会相信英国媒体。

拜托，谁不知道Slytherin与Gryffindor百年来就是宿敌，甚至德比③赛场上还不止一次发生过肢体冲突，球员之间隔空互怼更是家常便饭。

更别说足球世家外加Slytherin青训出身的Draco Malfoy，同样作为颇有名气得过金童奖的中锋球员，与“救世主”是无人不知的死对头，两人在推特上的口水战更是英国媒体的长期饭碗。

何况，没有哪个球队会傻到花大价钱拥有两个位置相同实力相当的球员，对战术与更衣室氛围来说都无益。

在这种情况下还能写出这么离谱的报道，甚至敢在发布会公然问目光如鹰的Snape，恐怕是真的这段时间太过太平，没有东西可拿来作文章了吧。

而这源于那对死对头这段时间的安静。整整半个月，半个月他们都没有发推特了。

半个月不发推特对其他球员账号来说没什么稀奇的，但对于每一两天就要发推互骂的他们来说，实在太引人注意了。Malfoy的主页仍然挂着半个月前发的“Potter臭大粪”，而救世主的第一条仍然是半个月前的晒Ginny——队友Ron的妹妹——送给他的睡衣。

为了猜测停止更新推特的原因，各家媒体大作文章，但随后因被抨击其真实性而不得不停止发表此类报道。

甚至还有人猜测Malfoy与Potter是一对，因为吃醋而大吵一架。说真的？一对？

而要探寻真相，球迷以及媒体只有天天蹲在自媒体家Hermione Granger的推特底下，等待发文。她虽然年纪轻轻不过刚成年不久，却因为犀利的笔风与不夸大不跟风的态度而赢得了英国球迷的信任。最具说服力的一点，是她与Gryffindor的替补门将Ronald Weasley以及“救世主”三个人，是多年来感情最好的铁三角。

上午Granger发的推特如此写道：

“不过是小孩子赌气罢了，别猜些有的没的。要我相信他们是一对，还不如相信Ron是gay。”

顺带一提，Weasley是她的男朋友。

 

“Hermione！你为什么说我是gay？！”红头发Weasley指着手机朝Granger大叫，一脸的不可置信。

“如果你好好读，Ron，你就会发现我说的根本不是这么一回事。”

“但是——”

“不说这个。Harry，关于转会绯闻，你不打算发个推澄清一下吗？”万事通小姐在舒适的红色长沙发上坐下，嘬了一口热茶。

Potter点点头，拿起手机，却又扔下：“不行啊Hermione，你应该记得我和Malfoy打了赌的，发了推我就输了。”

Weasley闻言扬起眉毛，“我以为你们赌的是谁先发推怼人？”

Potter刚要开口回答，Ganger就拿过他手里的空杯子走进厨房，头也不回：“反正Harry的推特内容基本也只有怼Malfoy，我觉得没差。”

“Hermione！你到底站哪边？！”Potter抗议道，Weasley也愤愤地点头：“就是啊Hermione，你怎么可以帮臭白鼬啊！”作为在赛场上多次直接与Malfoy交锋的守门员，Weasley对Slytherin年轻中锋的厌恶值也高居不下，只是Malfoy似乎只热衷于和Potter针锋相对。

“我不参与小孩子的游戏。”

“这不是——”

“现在，Harry，”她双手叉腰，“你该回家了。如果我没记错的话，明天俱乐部还有训练。”

Harry一看时间，下午五点过一点，“我想你应该记得我家就在一分钟步行路程之外。”

“是的我知道。”

“或许还不到一分钟。”他嘟囔着，却不情愿地起身，让自己的队友兼死党和他的女朋友兼自己好朋友过二人世界。

换鞋时他低声抱怨道：“有时候我真的觉得自己就是一个大灯泡。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比赛描写，大段裹脚布

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章G级

天色渐晚，球迷陆续涌进了Godric①球场。一月中旬的英国已冷到替补席上的球员不得不用羽绒服盖住大腿，可球场里的歌声却丝毫不减其热情，甚至比往常还要更高昂。

因为这场比赛不同于任何一场联赛或杯赛，而是万众瞩目的德比，所有人都比平时更加兴奋、更加斗志昂扬。

当然，还有一个不可忽视的看点，那就是Potter与Malfoy的正面交锋。

“好运，Harry。”在全队热身结束之后，Weasley拍拍Potter的肩膀，“一定要把他们打得屁滚尿流！”

Potter喝了一大口水，向他的死党比了个拇指，“当然。”

走到场边时，他的目光和Malfoy的撞在了一起。那个目中无人的家伙正伸手把因为汗湿而散落的淡金色头发捋上去，看到Potter盯着自己，歪嘴一笑，做了个抹脖子的动作。Potter一翻白眼，走到他跟前轻声说：“发胶用多了会秃头。”随后头也不回地走开了。

双方照例列队进场后逐一握手，走过Malfoy面前时，Potter注意到他依然用了大量发胶梳了个整齐的背头：“看起来你似乎挺想秃的。”Malfoy没有理会，只是在握手时悄悄用了十成力气。

队歌播放完毕，双方都排出了自己的阵型。毫无疑问地，Gryffindor和Slytherin都在首发阵容排出了能够发挥最大实力的阵型，并且都把自家明星中锋放在了版图上。

“哔——”哨声响起，硬币所判决的球权归属方Slytherin首先发起进攻。

德比赛场上的拼抢格外凶狠，也格外积极，出现前锋回追也没那么不可理喻。比如现在，Gryffindor丢了他们刚刚截下的球权，Malfoy带着球转头狂奔，而Potter见状毫不犹豫地追了上去，伸腿就要断球。Malfoy用脚侧面一勾躲了过去，却因为失去平衡一个趔趄，Potter也被裁判吹了一个拉拽犯规。

30分钟过去，比赛虽然激烈，比分却没有动静。双方皆完成过几次射门，然而射正②却寥寥。

眼下Malfoy把球传给了前腰③Zabini，后者过掉对手两名后卫抵达禁区④，又回传给了Malfoy。他停球，站定，起脚射门被Gryffindor门将Wood胸口挡出。Zabini彼时已摆脱Gryffindor的后卫抵达门前，当下就伸腿补射。不料Wood把球护在手里，而Zabini扑空，生生踢上Wood的大腿。

比赛吹停，Wood倒地痛苦地捂住右腿。队医检查过后，判定Wood无法继续比赛，上了担架把他送下绿茵场。

“Mr. Weasley！”McGonagall夫人道，“快速热个身，你去替Mr. Wood继续比赛。”

Weasley看起来有些紧张，不过还是很有斗志。他没想到自己的德比首秀是由于一场意外，却没有感到慌乱而是准备充分。

他上场与队友击掌，在球门前深呼吸——

比赛，从未停止过。

即使赛场上刚刚有人受伤，拼抢的激烈程度却丝毫不减，80分钟内双方已共有五名球员吃到黄牌，Slytherin的15号Alcott更是两张黄牌变红牌被罚下。

上半场接近尾声时就因为Alcott的犯规判给Gryffindor一个任意球⑤，Potter以刁钻角度领先一球。63分钟时Malfoy助攻8号Morse扳平比分。此后，比分便胶着在1-1。

德比是整个赛季的关键，有时往往决定着很长一段时间的走势。因此，没有人愿意落得一个平局。

Potter接到Longbottom的传球后被四个Slytherin球员包围。他晃身过掉正前方的3号Pearson，却被身后伸过来的钉鞋绊到，摔倒在地。

他不停地对围过来的队友说我没事，我很好，脸上扭曲的表情却掩饰不了他的疼痛。脚踝一阵阵刺痛，想必是扭了一下。他站起来尝试着走了两步，却因为难以忍受的痛而不得不停下。

“我说Potter，”Malfoy站在他身前，脸上是说不清的严肃。他想，你还真是不错过每一次嘲讽我的机会。

可是Malfoy的声音在嘈杂的球迷呼喊中传到耳朵里是那么清晰：“去叫队医给你处理一下，别硬撑着落下病毁了职业生涯再后悔。蠢巨怪Potter，这都不明白吗？”

他再抬起头时，面色铁青的Slytherin中锋已经走开了。

场边队医处理后痛感明显减少，Potter向McGonagall夫人示意后回到场上继续比赛。

伤停补时⑥的最后六分钟，Malfoy在门前失误射偏，错过绝杀机会。

哨音响起，比赛以1-1告终。

回到家后已是凌晨，Potter本打算像过去的一个月一样洗洗睡了——一个月前每天这时候都是和Malfoy的推特口水战时间，他想了想，拿起手机删删改改犹豫再三，还是把编辑了十多分钟的短短一句话发了出去。

HarryPotter9⑦：谢谢。@Malfoy

他想，这么晚了，Malfoy应该睡了。不料刚刷新就发现他的转推：

D.Malfoy：你输了，傻得冒泡儿的Potter。

他对着手机笑了笑，翻身飞快地打字。

HarryPotter9：@Malfoy 我知道。不过我想我得谢谢你。

HarryPotter9：@Malfoy 虽然你还是很讨人厌。

过了一会儿，手机欢快地跳出提示。

D.Malfoy：@hjpotter 你也一样。晚安，癞蛤蟆Potter。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Godric球场：想法来源于狮院创始人Godric Gryffindor  
> ②射正：射门角度在球门以内  
> ③前腰：一个球员位置，在前锋身后。  
> ④禁区：球门前白线内的区域  
> ⑤任意球：定位球的一种，罚球的一种方式。（有人墙）  
> ⑥伤停补时：因为有球员受伤或换人耽误的时间，不暂停计时而在常规90分钟后补上。  
> ⑦HarryPotter9：关于这个9，设定为DH两人都是9号。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章G级

德比的平局使得Gryffindor和Slytherin之间的分差维持在两分，却让Ravenclaw追上了排名第二的Gryffindor，只因为净胜球①25少于狮子的31而排在其后。

这对狮蛇两队来说都是莫大的威胁，稍有不慎这联赛首名就会易位。尤其是Gryffindor，更何况他们月底要面对的是在赛季初与他们0-0闷平的劲旅Camelot。那可不是一段愉快的回忆。对方的铁桶阵让Gryffindor的锋线无处施展拳脚，凶狠的球风更是差点让Wood招架不住。

雪上加霜，雪上加霜啊。

McGonagall夫人愁得天天撸猫，薅下一地猫毛。

原本局势并没那么糟，毕竟Gryffindor十年四冠的实力可不是吹出来的。真正让McGonagall夫人伤脑筋的是——德比三天之后Harry病了。感冒发烧。至于怎么病的，他一开始不好意思告诉他的教练，最后在她母亲一般关怀又严厉的逼问下，招认了他梦游到阳台吹了一晚上风的事实。

幸而接下来的半个月里只有与来自于Hogwarts足球冠军联赛②——级别低于超级联赛——的一支球队进行的联赛杯准决赛，和一场面对超级联赛下游球队的足总杯第四轮。

McGonagall给Harry下了命令：不准出门，好好休息好好吃药，好透了再来训练。

Harry只好乖乖躺在家里，吹着暖空调孤独地病到迷糊。为什么是孤独地？——Ron必须为了接下来的两场杯赛训练，而Hermione两天前去法国参加媒体活动，一时半会儿回不来。Ron本想打电话叫Hermione提早回英国，Harry捂着被子拒绝了：“我可是个成年人了，Ron。”

 

现在他有点后悔了。Harry烧得迷迷糊糊，很渴但又浑身没力不想下楼倒水。如果有人在就好了啊……

Ron应该五点钟会回到家，但Harry不确定现在是几点。他艰难地把手伸出被窝，努力地够到了床头柜上的手机，使劲眨眼才看清了时间：14：37。发烧的难受却驱使着他点开通讯录拨了个电话。

“什么事？”电话很快被接了起来，Harry心想Ron怎么这么快就接了。

“喂……你下训练了吗？”他虚弱地问道。

“没。”

“那你能不能现在过来。”

“不能。”电话挂了。

Ron今天什么毛病？！

Harry不死心，重拨过去，对方几乎是立马就接了起来。

“你什么毛病？”这话我还没问你呢！Harry有点火大：“我都病成这样了这么难受你就这么对我？不回来就不回来呗。”

电话那头沉默了两秒。

“你病了？”Harry在心里翻了个白眼，Ron今天不止有毛病，还健忘。

“……”又挂断了。

Harry骂了Ron一句把手机丢出去，翻了个身缩在被子里睡了过去。

 

迷糊中有一只手隔着额前散落的头发覆上他滚烫的额头，冰冰凉凉，好舒服。他不自觉地向那只手靠过去，渴望着汲取更多这样舒服的感觉。

“傻蛋Potter，这么大的人了都不会照顾自己。”

什么玩意儿……Ron今天烧糊涂了吧，怎么说话那么像Malfoy……

Harry艰难地挑起眉毛，从眼皮缝里瞥见化成灰他都认得的Malfoy式淡金色头发。他一下子清醒过来，瞪大眼睛质问道：“你，你怎么来了？！”

Draco冷笑一声：“是你打电话叫我过来的，蠢货。”坏了——Harry用他刚刚清醒过来的脑子推理出了灾难的根源——打错电话了。Harry脑内弹幕翻涌。

等等啊M和W相差这么多我是怎么点错的还有我为什么没听出来声音啊我的天对不起了Ron我错骂你那么多句我的妈这也太尴尬了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

这绝对可以在Harry Potter的人生最想撤回瞬间排进前十。

Harry脑内爆炸完，慢悠悠地又躺回被窝闭上了眼睛，瓮声瓮气：“我让你来你就来啊？”

Draco耸耸肩转头就走，“那我走了。”

“等会儿！”Harry如梦初醒，“你怎么进来的？！”

Draco翻了个白眼。“地毯下面和花盆下面各有一把钥匙，一找就找到了。”嘲讽完还不忘加上一句：“你以为我是你吗？哼。”

Harry无语。

“来都来了，下楼给我倒杯水去。”他对Draco理直气壮地说，“我可是病患。”

Draco眉毛一扬：“你当我是来照顾你的？”

“那不然呢？专程看我笑话吗？”

“当然是专程看你笑话。”嘴里说着，Draco转身出去顺手把门带上了。Harry知道他是去倒水，平日里他们虽然针锋相对互相看不顺眼，但也没到见死不救的地步。

看着Harry含着吸管喝下大半杯温水之后，Draco撕开一片退烧贴往他脑袋上一贴，扔掉包装纸，坐在床边语重心长：“Potter，你可得好好养病。”Harry莫名其妙地看了他一眼，这家伙发什么病？“……病好了才能跟Slytherin一起对付Ravenclaw。”

“我们为什么要跟Slytherin一起对付老鹰？我还想和Ravenclaw一起对付Slytherin呢。”

Draco不说话，拿起手机“咔嚓”一声对着Harry拍了张照，噼里啪啦地打了一堆字，然后得意洋洋地笑出了声。

“臭雪貂你没事儿傻笑什么呢？”可他却说不告诉你。

不告诉我？那我自己看！伸手摸了半天没摸到手机，Harry才想起来手机之前被自己扔出去了。伸头一看，果然可怜兮兮地躺在Draco脚边。他踢踢Draco，后者皱眉：“你干嘛？”

“帮我捡下手机。”

Draco哼了一声，没有照做，反而把自己的手机了伸过去。“算了，给你看看。”

Harry伸手把鼻子底下的手机推远了些，定睛一看：自己通红着脸缩在被子里，额头上贴着淡蓝色画着海绵宝宝图样的退烧贴。配文：傻宝宝Potter。转推8万。

“Malfoy——”Harry怒吼。Draco皮笑肉不笑：“鉴于我只在你家医药箱里找到这种退烧贴，这不能怪我。”

Harry语塞，他自己买错的的确不能怪Draco。“那，那你把我手机拿来！”

“我不。”

“拿来！”踢了一脚。

“我偏不！”

Harry瞪着Draco，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把他的手机抢了过来，蒙进被子飞速发了一条：Malfoy你个混蛋！！！！

Draco从被子里挖出自己的手机，气急败坏地尖叫：“蠢Potter你没切账号！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①净胜球：进球数减被进球数。  
> ②冠军联赛：这里就借英国足球联赛的设定，超级联赛，冠军联赛，甲级联赛，乙级联赛。

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> ①冬窗期：冬季转会窗口，时间为一月份。各国在具体开始与截止时间有细微区别。  
> ②金童奖：21岁以下年度最佳球员，计分方式与金球奖相同。获得者有鲁尼、梅西、阿奎罗等。  
> ③德比：一种定义为同地区的两支球队，第二种为相当实力、历史荣誉，第三种是同国家内最强的两支球队。所以Gryffindor和Slytherin的比赛可以称为德比。


End file.
